


When Double-Oh's Attack

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond keeps getting attacked., He'd really like it if the others would leave him alone., He's Q., He's allowed., M/M, Not Q though., Ridiculous tags are ridiculous., mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This turned out crazy long. It was not supposed to be this long. Also if I got anything wrong I apologize (not really up to snuff on British slang). Also, also did not edit. Forgive mistakes please! Based on this prompt over at 007kinkmeme: http://007kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1142.html?thread=31606#t31606</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Double-Oh's Attack

It starts with 002. 

Bond is minding his own business, no really, and just plodding along the corridor to Q branch when 002 launches himself out of closet with every intention of tackling 007 to the floor. That attempt leads to Bond turning to face 002 just in time to catch his shoulder in his stomach and sends them both flying into a meeting room door, which they break. M is going to be pissed. M is going to be even more livid when he finds out that the table in the meeting room is now missing several legs from when 002 tried to grab Bond from behind, but Bond flipped him over and slammed him into the five thousand dollar mahogany table imported from Africa. He might be slightly mad about the hole in the middle of the whiteboard that is exposing the concrete behind it from when Bond chucked a large black leather swivel chair at 002’s head. 

That chair is also dented...M may not like that either. 

Overall the room is a disaster area and anything in it is most likely broken or going to be broken within the next several minutes. M is going to be far from pleased, but at the moment Bond is far from pleased and he would like to know why that is. Word of caution about 002: getting answers from the green eyed, brown haired, freckled man is like pulling teeth. Literally. As in the last time 007 needed information from 002, he ended up pulling out the man’s upper right canine tooth before 002 would say anything. 

What? 

Bond paid for the dental work. 

He’s not that much of a monster. 

The fighting comes to end when they some how manage to tear the projector, and all of it’s wiring leaving gaping lines in the ceiling from where the wires pulled through the plaster, down from the ceiling (apparently you cannot hang on them before attempting to dive bomb a fellow double-oh). It is really not a good idea to create an opening into the floor above you. Even if it is only a small hole. Relatively speaking. But it is an especially poor idea when the meeting room is below Tanner’s office, who is now peering through the hole at 002, who is scant inches away from punching 007 in the nose, and at 007, who has his hands around 002’s throat. 

“You both have thirty seconds to vacate the premises, while I call M,” Tanner states and while his voice is flat, Bond can tell the man is exasperated by the way his eyes are pinched in the corner. Best be going then. 

The two double-oh’s stumble back out into the hallway while trying to keep each other in site, which results in a rather funny jam at the door of the meeting room. Bond really only thought this shit happened in movies, but getting stuck in doorways with one of his least favorite double-oh’s is something that happens in real life. After a few moments of awkward disentanglement they both almost fall flat on their arses, which leaves 007 wondering how in the hell the two of them ever became double-oh agents. They have all of the grace of elephants. 

As soon as they’re back in the hallway 002 slinks back towards his closet and then slinks back inside of it. James wants to punch him in the nose. It’s only when he’s going to walk past the closet, after tidying himself up of course, that 002 deigns to stick his head out of his closet again. 

“If you hurt him, I will come for you,” 002 growls out and then promptly brings his head back inside his domain and slams the door. 

What. 

James would like to amend his previous statement. 

He wants to punch 002 in the throat.

\---

James gets attacked again later that same day after he’s finally gone to Q branch to perform his favorite pastime of annoying Q and after he’s gotten chewed out by M for destroying a highly expensive meeting room. And creating a hole into Tanner’s office, which seems to be the bit that’s annoyed the M and Tanner the most out of everything else. Moneypenny just stands in a corner and smirks as he attempts to explain that, but really the hole’s just a nice addition to Tanner’s office. Bond thinks he did Tanner a favor really. Let’s more air into the man’s office. That’s got to be good for productivity or something. 

So after trying to explain the benefit of Tanner’s new office floor duct Bond leaves M’s and decides that it’s high time that he had a drink. He’s had a stressful day and he bloody well deserves some of the scotch that he’s secreted away in the double-oh lounge. He is wary though because he’s crossing through 002’s kingdom again (Q wanted to make sure he hadn’t been executed, so he had to reassure him, even if it’s out of his way) and he’d rather not get yelled out twice in one day. The scotch will go quicker that way and he’s just bought this bottle. He creeps by the closet on the opposite side of the hallway, which earns a lot of resentful glares from the crew cleaning up after his and 002’s spat. 

He ignores them and is rather pleased that he’s gotten out of the hallway without any further violence (otherwise those workers would really hate him and not just be annoyed with him). He jogs up the two flights up stairs with ease. Bond almost wants to issue a sigh of relief when he gets to the double glass doors that mark the entrance into the double-oh inner sanctum. It really is a rather lovely room. The kitchen is separated and off to the side, mostly because no one uses it much (read: double-oh’s can’t cook, except for 005. She’s brilliant at it). It’s done up tastefully in cream with gold trim with (fake) wooden rafters and large bay windows flanked my emerald green curtains that boast a spectacular view of the London skyline. Plus it has the comfiest sofas and chairs in the entire building (mostly because the double-oh’s tend to fall asleep (read: collapse) there when they’re avoiding medical). 

Bond hops onto the kitchen counter and wiggles a piece of the golden trim loose to get to the prize behind it. His scotch is a beautiful thing to behold, especially since he’s only drank a quarter of it up this point. He replaces the molding, hopes off the counter, and then quickly wipes it down with the washcloth (005 is known to attempt murder for lesser offences to her precious kitchen). He less than suavely plops himself down into his favorite squishy armchair that faces the bay windows and decidedly ignores the fifty two inch plasma screen television on it’s wooden stand that matches the (fake) rafters. 

He takes a sip straight out of the bottle because it’s been that kind of day. He’s going to take another when he notices the abnormal aftertaste. Well, that’s very strange. It definitely didn’t taste like this a week ago. Nor did it make him feel like his head was stuffed with cotton. Nor nauseous. Nor did his vision get blurry. Well this is all very strange indeed. It seems he’s been poisoned. 

The thought no sooner floats through his foggy brain then he hand shoots into the inner pocket of his blazer to retrieve the tin of antidotes that he keeps in there. He pulls the tin out just as his hands start to shake. He swallows them just as his vision starts turning gray. It takes several minutes for all the symptoms to stop and when he finally blinks away the last of the gray 005 is sitting in front of him…in a chair she moved so she could be in his line of vision when the poison wore off. 

The tall, long red haired beauty is smiling her dangerous smile. Bond has always been fond of that smile. On missions it meant doing something devious and dangerous. It meant the mission was going to be fun. He finds that he doesn’t really like it when it’s aimed at him because it means things like getting poisoned. He’s not overly fond of the whole poisoning thing. He’d rather go back to 002’s surprise tackle in the hallway this morning. At least then he wasn’t going to have to throw his scotch out (and he got to put a hole in Tanner’s office). 

“Well now that you’re conscious of your surroundings,” her lipsticked red smile gets wider, “I just thought you should know that if you do anything to harm him I’m going to poison you with something that those antidotes won’t take care of.” 

Bond blinks at her. 

What. 

“You’re really quite terrible at this whole confusion thing 007. Do catch up,” her smile gets as wide as it can possibly get, while she gracefully stands up, “Remember what I’ve said.” 

She glides toward the door in her tight flitting black dress with red pumps that don’t seem to even touch the floor. Bond wants to take one of those pumps and hit her over the head with it. Before she can reach the door 007 grumbles out, 

“You owe me a bottle of scotch.” 

“You need to get a better hiding spot.” 

She’s out of site in the next second leaving Bond to state at his view and wonder what the hell is going on. 

\---

008 is next. She chucks at knife at his head. Bond is not pleased. He’s in the gym. Who in the world could he possibly be harming in the gym? Its a few days after double murder attempt day and James has taking longer routes to avoid the domains of 002 and 005 (which means no comfy chairs for him). He doesn’t think they’d come after him again because they’ve seem to have said their piece, but he’s a cautious man by nature, so cautious he shall be. He did not think, however, that lifting weights in the MI6 gym would offend anyone. It appears that he is very, vey wrong. 

The gym, like everything else at MI6, has the best equipment that there is to offer. He likes to run on the treadmills because his body can go, while his mind wanders (mostly in the direction of how he can annoy Q next). He likes to lift weights because it’s pretty much the same deal as the treadmills. He hates the bikes because they make his arse go numb and that’s just annoying. And there is no way that anyone would ever get him on those dreadful Stair Master things. Bloody horrible machines. He got on one once for a bet and never again. 

He doesn’t normally do the machines, but he’s a bit bored today because Q is pre-occupied with 005 on a mission in France (he hopes she looses her Louboutin heels), so he might get tea dumped on him again. Accidently of course, but tea is hot and he’d rather Q didn’t scald him again. In any case, he’s decided to do the oblique machine, which is really just a fun machine that makes you swing your torso back and forth. He sticks it on a lower weight amount and then swings the machine as fast as he can to the side before slowly bringing it back to original position. He only has to do it a few more times before he’s grinning like a madman. If he breaks it M will be mad, but on the other hand it’s a shit ton of fun, so M can go cry a river and build a bridge. 

It’s when he’s coming to back to original position that the knife goes flying by this face leaving a small nick on his cheek to shatter the mirror in front of him and lodge into the wood behind it (he’s almost surprised that it didn’t go through to the concrete behind that). He stares at the carnage for a few seconds before he sees the short and spry, curly haired, hazel eyed form of 008. She is relentlessly glaring at him in the mirror. Her eyes flick to her knife stuck in the wall, which 007 is just now noticing has a piece of paper that it’s holding hostage against the wall. 

Bond acknowledges it for a few seconds before looking at 004 in the mirror again. Her expression sours before she points at the note like Bond is an idiot for not just getting up and looking at it in the first place. It’s like she didn’t just throw a knife at him from behind. Her face is getting more and now more sour as Bond contemplates ignoring her for the oblique machine, but he’s really like to get through the day without another knife thrown at him, so he gets up to look at it. He reads it once and looks up at her. She nods like she’s satisfied. So Bond, reads it again. And then once more just to make sure he’s got it. 

“‘Murder you I will. If you harm a hair on him. Good day double-oh seven,’” Bonds reads aloud, while silently counting the syllables again in his head, “A haiku? Really? And you sound like Yoda.” 

He turns to face her except she’s already silently slipped out. 

He really hates the other double-oh’s. 

And whoever it is that he’s not supposed to be hurting. He hates him too. 

The wanker is a load of fuckin’ trouble. 

\--- 

The next ambush isn’t even really an ambush. 001 sits down across from in the cafeteria, uses his knife to lower Bond’s newspaper, and glares steadily at him as he eats. The man is a lanky, sandied hair, ambidextrous son-of-a-bitch that gets off on showing that ability. Bond normally finds it hysterical because 001 is normally showing off to the new recruits and not his fellow double-ohs. And what’s happening right now is a silent threat of, ‘I can and will not hesitate to kill you with both, or one of my hands, if you hurt the mystery boy.’ 

Bond nods at 001 and the man smiles. He removes his buttery knife, which has left a stain much to 007’s annoyance, and lets Bond have his newspaper back. He gets up after five more minutes of exuding his killing aura, which has some of Q’s minions about facing, while Q himself is sipping his tea with a raised eyebrow in James’s direction. Q takes the vacated seat and James begins to tell him of his theory that all the double-oh’s losing their minds. Q gives him a smile. The indulgent one. The one were he knows James’s is rambling, but lets him because he likes it. James rambles just to see that smile. 

Q has to go back to monitoring 005, but not before he leans over to whisper to James that, “005 lost her Louboutins last night.” 

Q walks off and James’s smile is a real one. 

\---

Bond wants to tear down every vent in the goddamn building. It’s not like MI6 needs them or anything, so it would be perfectly fine if he ripped them all out of the ceiling because then, then 009 couldn’t fucking crawl around in them. Bond knows, he knows, that the vents are 009’s spot, like he knows that the kitchen is 005’s and that the closet on the fourth floor is 002’s (apparently like the gym and the cafeteria are 008’s and 001’s respectively), but god-fucking-dammit that does not means that he is prepared for aerial attacks throughout the day. 

The first one comes when early in the morning because Bond hasn’t left work yet. He kept Q company last night because he didn’t want him getting so absorbed in his latest project that he didn’t eat, sleep, or drink. Q’s forgotten one or all of three on more than one occasion, so James’s has taken to taking care of Q on nights like this. It mostly involves bringing him Earl Grey, watching Q work, and sometimes reading a book. Basically Bond is tired, it’s four forty two in the morning, and he is not expecting anyone to start hanging upside down in front of him from an air duct. 

He does what any sensible person would do and punches 009 in the stomach causing him to give a grunt of pain, but to remain upside down and firmly attached to the air duct (goddamn low ceilings in the underground experimental lab hallways). A brief glaring match insues before Bond promptly punches 009 again, this time in the face, and then walks around him. He doesn’t have time for this. And his tired. And he is tired of getting attacked. He’s not on a mission for fuck’s sake, so could everyone leave him alone? 

Besides Q needs tea again. 

And that’s priority number one. 

The second attack occurs around mid-morning when he and Q have finally relocated back to Q’s official office in Q branch. James is exceedingly happy with this development because it means that Q has been asleep with his face firmly planted into his desk for about forty five minutes. He’s got fifteen to go get him some food and some more tea. James even considers whistling as he walks because it had taken him around two hours to cajole Q into finishing this project in his office (the rest of it was all code anyway) and then it had taken another about another three hours before Q’s head had slipped off his hand and he was asleep. James caught his head before it hit the desk and moved him into a more comfortable position. Not that it mattered because Q moved himself into the least comfortable position ever five minutes later. James had long ago given up trying to fix it because would just move again. 

Which brings him to the small, lean, dark haired man (with extraordinary timing) jumping on him from above. Bond immediately walks backward and slams 009 into the nearest wall in an effort to dislodge him. It works and leaves a 009 sized dent in the wall of one of the fifth floor walls (and he’s really going to have to insist on better building materials if the double-oh’s can tear the building apart this easily). 009 leaps out Bond again and the two begin a brawl in the middle of the hallway that seems to be designed to annoy Bond because 009 slips close and than dances out of the way again. It gets to the point where 007 is standing in the middle of the hallway while 009 come out him from various angles, 007 goes to deflect him, and 009 moves away. It must look utterly ridiculous. 

At some point 009 doesn’t come back and 007 realizes how very late he is in bringing back Q’s food and drink. Q is going to be cranky. Cranky Q is the worst. He’s going to kill 009. He slips into the Q branch break room, which is a nice room (that is no where near as nice as the double-oh lounge because the minions don’t spend more than ten minutes at a time in there expect Q branch has a better stocked kitchen because that’s mostly what the minions use). He’s glaring at the kettle on the stove because it won’t heat up fast enough when Q slips in. 

“Did you get into another fight?” Q inquires as he lets his eyes briefly flick off the page he’s reading to look at James. The man’s outward appearance seems as perfect as ever, but Q can see the tightness in his jaw that means he’s irritated, very irritated. Given that James has been attacked all over MI6, Q is going to assume that the irritation is stemming from that. 

“009,” Bond mumbles. His attention is focused on the kettle because it still won’t boil and James would enjoy something going right with this day, so boil goddamn it. 

“A watched kettle never boils.” 

“I thought that was a pot.” 

“It’s the same principle,” Q says. He puts down the paper entirely to focus on James. The man looks exhausted and it’s not just from staying up with him the whole night. He has his mission look about him. It’s disconcerting because James hasn’t been on a mission in three months (he broke his arm on the last one and the physical therapy is taking longer than it’s supposed too). 

“Ah! There we go,” James crows and Q startles out of contemplations when his scrabble mug is handed to him. James has a mug of own. James never drinks tea unless it’s been a no-good-dirty-rotten-week (James’s words, not his). 

“You could tell M,” Q whispers over his cup, but James just snorts. M isn’t going to be able to stop double-oh’s when they want to do something. 

It’s at that moment when 009 chooses to attack him again (Bond is going to tear down every fucking air duct in the building). Bond sends him though the tall glass door of the Q branch break room. Q is distinctly unimpressed with the action, but he’s glaring more at 009 (Bond is going to count that as victory number two). 009 is groaning on the floor, but Q just sweeps over him (and Bond sees the small swift kick he aims at 009’s ribs. That’s his Q) and James joins him. 

M is going to be mad. 

But Q is pissed. 

He’s so writing a strongly worded memo to all of the double-oh’s about malfunctioning equipment that will happen in their futures if they don’t leave James alone (James will get that exploding pen he’s been after). 

\--- 

He gets a note. He gets note from Q that is not actually from Q. He’s just brought Q his morning cup of Earl Grey and instead of smiling the Quartermaster hands him a note. This note has clearly upset Q in some form if the thinness of his lips is anything to go by. James is just sort of staring at the note. There’s a lot of trepidation about taking that note because he knows exactly what’s going on and he honestly doesn’t want to almost die again. He’s had quite enough of that this week, thank you very much. Q’s starting to glare though and his arm must be getting tired because his elbow hits his desk. Q might also want his tea, as his eyes keep flickering to it to gaze longingly at it and then they flickering right back to James to glare at him for withholding it. 

“You know, I’ve been instructed to read it if you don’t take it from me,” Q is going for conversational with his statement, but his eyes are back on the mug of tea in James’s hand. 

“Burn it,” James replies and finally gives Q his tea, which he takes a hearty gulp of before opening his mouth and continuing to annoy James. 

“I don’t think I will. Double-oh three can be highly persuasive when she wants,” Q takes another swallow of tea before going on, “And she wants you to know that you should, and I quote, ‘Meet her in the super secret lair of doom at two o’clock.’” 

“The super secret lair of doom?” 

“That’s what she has written down.” 

“For what possible reason?” 

“How am I supposed to know? I’m still trying to parse out what the super secret lair of doom is,” Q huffs out. He’s back to being irritable and compensating by drinking his tea. James would be annoyed if he didn’t find it so very endearing. He chuckles and settles into his usual chair. He might as well read while he waits for two o’clock to roll around. Q seems to relax more often he’s done that and gets back to work. 

James might just ignore that two o’clock appointment. 

He doesn’t ignore that two o’clock appointment. Bond knows what it’s about, but he’s trying to puzzle out who he’s not supposed to be hurting and maybe 003 can give me a clue. He’s closer to her, and even closer to 006 (he’s best friend territory or what qualifies as best friend territory), then to all of the other double-oh’s combined. It probably has something to do with them being around the longest. They’re more comfortable together, then he is with the younger double-oh’s (as evidenced by them throwing knives and tackling him). 

The ‘super secret lair of doom,’ is really just the eighth floor meeting room with the waterfall and bamboo in it. Bond hasn’t the faintest idea what this room is doing in MI6, but it’s 003’s favorite room because it’s quiet and the water helps calm her. She calls it the super secret lair of doom because she can. Plus she used the riddle from the entrance to the Mines of Moria from The Lord of the Rings to password protect the room, so no one can get in unless they say Mellon aloud. She’s quirky like that. 

He ‘speaks friend to enter,’ and then waits, waits some more, and ultimately waits some more. At two thirty six the projector in the room turns on and the screen rolls down over the white board. The computer clicks on in the corner and Bond groans. He does not feel like playing Nicolas Cage in that ridiculous movie. He’s almost certain that’s what he’ll be doing when he sees that 003 has left him another message instructing him to go get the next clue in the ‘tunnel of love,’ which is really just a fifth floor corridor. 

007 wonders if he can drown himself in the water fountain. 

The ‘tunnel of love’ corridor note leads him to the basement level ‘Bill Nye the science guy’ lab note, which takes him M’s office on the tenth floor (who is not pleased that Bond is having a treasure hunt around MI6 and takes some time to say so), and then on to Moneypenny’s desk, who smirks knowingly when she hands him his next clue. That one takes him to the ‘Truffula Tree’ on the sixth floor and then the tree makes him go back to the tenth floor to ‘Zeus’s throne room’ (or the executive board meeting room). That note brings him full circle back to ‘the super secret lair of doom,’ where the password has been changed to the Sphinx’s riddle. 

003’s tall, black haired form is sprawled out in one of the chairs around the big meeting table in the center of the room. Bond glowers out her when he tromps into a room and almost breaks his chair when he throws himself into it. 003 just grins at him, so he turns his scowl up a notch. She doesn’t falter one inch. At least she’s not trying to kill him. That’s a welcome change and the scavenger hunt was almost fun…not that he’ll ever admit that to her. She doesn’t need to get anymore ideas in her head. 

“You won! You are now Knight of the MI6 Realm,” She declares. Bond rolls his eyes. He’s just glade to have been moved up beyond 006, “Right. So as a Knight of the Realm you are to not harm any nice men otherwise I have de-knight you and that’s just no fun!” 

007 lets out a frustrated growl, “Who the bloody hell am I not supposed to be harming? I’m not with anyone. I am wearied of getting threatened on behalf of someone I’m not even dating. I am sick of looking around corners and avoiding 002’s closet. I’m sick of looking up at the air ducts because I might get aerially attacked by 009. I can’t go to the gym because 008 throws knives I me. Any of my alcohol is getting poisoned by 005. 001 glares at me if I put a toe in the cafeteria. You’re leading me on wild goose chases. The only reason 004 hasn’t done anything is because he’s been on a mission the whole time! ” 

“Actually he says not to hurt him or he’ll chop your balls off,” 003 says cheerfully. 007 snarls out her and her smiles drops. 

“I am supposed to be safe here. I am supposed to relax here. I am not supposed to be constantly attacked for a person I’m not even fucking dating,” Bond gets out through gritted teeth making 003’s frown grow deeper, “The next one of you to come anywhere near me is going to die.” 

He doesn’t wait for her response before he stalks out the door. 

He’s had enough of all of them. 

\---  
006 

He ends up back at Q’s office because that’s where he always ends up. James has made him some Earl Grey (in the newly renovated kitchen and thank Queen and Country that MI6 works fast because the minions were becoming restless without their second home) because somehow making Q tea has become a calming mechanism. He’s not sure when that happened, but he thinks it might have been during that 006 mission to Budapest that almost got him killed (getting Q his Earl Grey had been something else to focus on rather then the almost certain death his best friend territory friend was facing). 

Q isn’t in his office when James gets there. He’s only slightly disappointed that the tea is going to waste, but he’ll re-heat it later. He takes the couch instead of his usual chair. The couch is for hard days and James has been on it more than he’d care to admit to in the last week or so. He wishes he had, had the foresight to turn of the damn lights before lying down, but he’ll take having his book open and on his face to block out the light. No one, but Q and he can come in without one of them present because of the handprint scanner Q has installed on his door like he’s installed on his PPK (and when he thinks about it he doesn’t know when he got access to Q’s office without Q having to there too). No one can bother him. He can relax. 

Q finds him like that a few hours later and chuckles over the book. He shuts the lights off, removes the book, and throws the blanket from the back of the couch over James. He grins a little at the domestic picture that James is painting before settling down with his laptop in James’s normal armchair. He should wake James up and send him down to physical therapy, but by his calculations James has earned some rest (he’s kept a tally of the number of run ins James has had with the other double-oh’s over the past week and he cannot properly describe his fury at them for hurting James). He’ll let him sleep for now and deal with M later. 

James wakes up about three hours later to a dark room with a bluish tinge from the laptop Q’s has hovering on a knee near his head. He groans and turns over to bury his face into the back of the couch. Q doesn’t laugh at him, but James can almost guarantee that there is a smirk playing about those lips. He can guarantee it when the types a line of code into his laptop and the lights come on. He groans loader and tries to bury his face into the couch even more. 

“I’m going to assume that 003 warned you off your mystery man again,” James grunts at him. 

“That’s a yes then. You know 006 stopped by briefly yesterday,” James pulls the blanket up to inform Q that he is stung by this news because James hasn’t seen Alec in over four months and he’s a little miffed that Alec hadn’t come to see him at all during his brief stop over before returning to his mission. 

“He warned me off someone too,” and James perks up at that. He turns back over, so that he can awkwardly crane his neck to look at Q, who is not staring at his laptop like James had thought, but is instead staring intently at James. 

“He warned me not to hurt you or he’d do some rather graphic things with my intestines,” one of Q’s eyebrows raise in response to James grin. 

“I think I know who they were warning me off,” James states and Q rolls his eyes, but sets his laptop on the side table next to the cup of cold tea that James had made earlier. 

“Do you now?” 

“Yes,” James replies while sliding of the couch to come to a crouch between Q’s spread knees, “It was you.” 

“It’s about bloody time you got it. For someone so smart-” Q doesn’t get to finish his sentence (and he may never get to finish another one ever) because had gently placed both his hands on Q’s face and tugged him down to meet James in the middle. 

It’s decidedly the best kiss James had ever had. 

\---

James grudgingly admits that he might have to thank his fellow double-oh’s (or at the very least apologize to 003 for his outburst) because they were the push James and Q needed to actually get together. Then again he could say nothing to any of them and enjoy his relationship (and fantastic make out sessions on Q’s couch). 

The second option sounds promising. 

He thoroughly kisses a happy Q good morning before handing over the man’s first cup of Earl Grey.


End file.
